Hotel of Realization
by YuriYume
Summary: My first writing attempt. A yuri fanfic of Kisara and Freya from Kenichi manga chapter 383 when they're on vacation in the hotel room. Edit: Changed the ending.


Stars flickered in the night. Kisara leaned over the balcony and looked out from the hotel room, trying to calm her nerves. Behind her she could hear Freya showering. Kisara had always sparred with Freya but they had never slept in the same room before. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was working, she cleared her mind of all thoughts and started to relax. The only thing she could hear was the pattering of the shower.  
The shower?

Without realizing, Kisara thought of Freya's dark body in the shower. Her luscious and strong figure, the 2 large mounds on her chest. "They must be feel so soft..." Kisara touched her own tiny chest with one hand and started squeezing, pressing her lower body against the balcony railing. Her mind was full of water running down Freya's well built legs, the curvy muscles on her arms. Breathing heavily, Kisara lowered her free hand and lightly held it inbetween her legs.

The noise coming from the shower suddenly stopped. Looking down, Kisara screamed in panic. "What am I doing?" She stepped back and held her hands on the railing. "What was I about to do?!" Kisara ran inside the room and sat on the bed. Flustered, she fell onto the pillow and spread her arms and legs. "I just need to relax... Stop thinking about Freya..." Kisara had a great idea to distract herself, "Cats! Nyaa!" She curled her hands and pawed at the air, "Meow!"

"Kisara, the shower's free." Freya stepped from the bathroom of the hotel room into the main room where the bed was. She noticed Kisara on the bed, "Oh. She's asleep." Freya came onto the bed wearing only her lower undergarment and knelt over Kisara. "That smile. She looks so happy. I don't really want to wake her. She must be having a nice dream." Freya tilted her head, "But there's no way she's going to be able to shower in the morning. She never wakes up."

"How shall I wake you?" Freya held her hands against Kisara's cheeks and looked up and down her body. She knelt above Kisara in a reverse position, her knees pressing against the smaller girl's sides. Freya played with kisara's feet, tickling the soles with the tips of her fingers. It caused Kisara to giggle. Freya looked down through her own legs, a small smile growing on Freya's face as she watched Kisara's reactions to her playing. The dark skinned girl kissed the lighter girl's feet before turning around.

Freya lowered her face to Kisara's, the wind from her voice brushing against the smaller girl's lips. "You look so cute when you're sleeping." She noticed the sleeping girl's body tense up, Kisara's face reddening. A sly smile on her face, Freya moved and lightly tugged on her ear with her teeth. "Oohhh!" Kisara let out a small moan as her body tensed up further.

Returning her face in front of Kisara's, Freya grinned and whispered "Maybe a kiss will wake her?" Freya held the girl's neck with one hand and side with the other. She lowered her body and pressed down against the smaller girl. Her chests squeezed down and encircled the much smaller chest of Kisara. Freya held that pose and just waited. Kisara's chest began heaving rapidly with her breathing, her lips slightly parting in anticipation for the coming kiss.

Freya burst out in laughter. "You're awake, aren't you Kisara?" Kisara swallowed before opening her eyes. Blushing and eyes wide, she looked into Freya's calm blue eyes, "I... I just woke up!" Freya held her forehead against Kisara's while smiling, holding down Kisara's wrists with her hands. "Hmm... Is that so?" Kisara blinked rapidly, "Y... Ye-..." She tried to avert her gaze but kept looking back at those piercing eyes.

Kisara's small body was being completely crushed by Freya's nearly naked body. Kisara's body heated up and her breathing reached an uncontrollable level. Unable to hold on to her suppressed feelings any longer, Kisara closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips again. Kisara stretched her legs and tried to push her body up against Freya's to get even closer against it. She moaned "Freya-ne..."

Freya moved her lips closer and touched against Kisara's. She let go of Kisara's wrists and instead held her head. Kisara panted, "Freya, I need you". With her arms free, she wrapped her 4 limbs around Freya and tightly embraced her. Freya felt herself growing hotter and started using her tongue to explore Kisara's mouth. "Mmmhh!" Kisara gripped the darker girl even tighter. "Freya..." In between breathes, "I love you!" Freya moved one of her hands inbetween Kisara's thighs and whispered to her ear, "I love you even more!" Kisara passionately moaned in response, her body melting with Freya's.


End file.
